


Slipping Through My Fingers

by lilith_wnchstr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Despair, First Kiss, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_wnchstr/pseuds/lilith_wnchstr
Summary: The few shared moments were slipping through his fingers like sand, running quicker and quicker and quicker until nothing was left of it, of him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I saw 15x20 and I hate it with a burning passion. I think I just realised we'll never get to see more of these beloved characters.  
> As always thanks for betaing this, Ni.  
> I hope you enjoy!

_I love you._

His hand caressing the angel's cheeks, desperately trying to hold on, to keep some sense of reality.

But he never got that, did he? He never got what he wanted.

Their lips moving together like that's what they were meant to do, like that's where they belonged.

He could practically feel the presence of something evil coming closer.

He buried his hand in the soft black hair he'd loved ever since he'd seen him in that barn, trying to hold the love of his life, the one he'd do anything for, the one he'd never thought he could have.

For a moment it felt like paradise, he didn't need anything else, the presence of his angel was enough.

_You should show me some respect._

_I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them – to keep them away from you._

_I cared about the whole world because of you._

Something was pulling at him, trying to tear them apart.

He knew his nails were digging into skin, leaving marks, something temporary. Something that would never last as long as he needed it to, needed the reminder that this was real, he was real, love was real.

The few shared moments were slipping through his fingers like sand, running quicker and quicker and quicker until nothing was left of it, of him.

With a final tug he was ripped away, leaving emptiness in his wake.

He couldn't open his eyes, he knew doing that would make it real.

Would mean he had failed again. Failed his brother, failed himself, failed _him_.

Opening his eyes would mean it happened.

"I love you too."


End file.
